X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past X-Men: Days of Future Past is a sequel to X-Men: First Class and X-Men: The Last Stand as well as a follow-up to The Wolverine. Plot In a dystopian 2023, where the world has been ravaged by constant war...We find Central Park turned into a prison camp with mutants under Sentinel guard. Mutants are being hunted to extinction by the Sentinels or experimented on to exploit their abilities by the remaining humans. In Moscow, Warpath, Blink, Bishop, Colossus and Sunspot, are preparing to fight dispatched Sentinels that continue to hunt the X-Men. As the Sentinels enter in the underground hideout, the Sentinels attack them. Sunspot fires at a Sentinel which holds it back. As the rest of the X-Men fight the other two Sentinels we see how they share Raven's ability to mimic, the Sentinels quickly adapt to the mutants' abilities. Blink finds Iceman and makes a portal for him to enter to defend Shadowcat and Bishop who run to change the past, and save the group. A Sentinel snaps Sunspot's neck, Iceman has his head broken off and crushed. Buying time for Bishop in the past...Blink gets skewered and Warpath (while making a last stand in front of the vault door) gets vaporized. The Sentinel melts through the vault door and shoots an energy beam towards Bishop and Kitty, she looks up stating "You're too late" and everything slows in time and begins to fade away as it has never happened, revealing that they did indeed change the past; having never been in Moscow to begin with. We now cut to a new and highly advanced version of the X-Jet capable of supersonic flight (beyond the speed a sentinel can catch them) where we hear Charles say "Hess found them..." And they head full speed towards a mountain range in China. Charles Xavier, Magneto, Wolverine, and Storm arrive to find mutants hiding in China, where they plan to send Professor X back to 1973 to stop Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask, which triggered the Sentinel Program. However, Wolverine volunteers to go back due to his regenerative powers, and because Professor X couldn't physically handle going back decades. As the X-Men hide themselves in a monastery, Wolverine is sent back to the past by Shadowcat before asked by Professor X and Magneto to unite them together to change the future, saying that this is their final chance to change the past, or it will worsen. Wolverine wakes up in 1973 where is seen in a bed filled with water with a women's arm around him. Three men then walk in and begin to fire at him but are killed with Wolverine's bone claws. Wolverine then arrives at the disused mansion, where he makes an encounter with Hank McCoy who ends up transforming into his Beast-like form. As Wolverine is thrown around the house, Professor X comes down where Wolverine then asks his help, who disagrees, saying that he remembered him from eleven years back. As Hank explains why the Professor is walking, Professor X takes one more dose of the drug which makes him walk again. He then comes down and agrees to help but only for Mystique and not for the future. They then plan to break Erik out of prison for killing President John F. Kennedy. Wolverine mentions that he knows a man who can run really fast as the three then head to Peter Maximoff's house and asks him to help. Meanwhile, Trask asks for funding for his Sentinel program but is denied. In Saigon, Mystique disguises herself a a colonel and then fights off the military where she rescues Havok, Ink, Toad and other mutant soldiers to be sent to Trask Industries. At the Pentagon, Charles, Wolverine, Quicksilver and Hank sneak into the facility and free Erik. Quicksilver disguises himself as someone to bring him food but brings a note with it. Quicksilver then breaks the glass and then frees Magneto. While in the elevator, the two share a moment where Quicksilver says that his mother knew a man who could control metal like him referencing that Erik was Quicksilver's dad. Onboard a plane, Charles and Erik argue over how they each abandoned each other and their kind, resolting in their deaths. Meanwhile, Mystique impersonates a general at a meeting in Paris where she plans to kill Trask, but is unsuccessful as William Stryker incapacitates her. Wolverine, Charles, Erik and Hank arrive, where Erik plans to kill Mystique to prevent the program. She is shot in the leg while in the air after escaping through the window. Erik chases after her and pulls the bullet out of her leg and plans to kill her with that bullet, but Beast attacks Erik while Mystique escapes. Meanwhile, Wolverine sees Stryker and has traumatic flashbacks. In 2023, Wolverine starts violently shaking and stabs Shadowcat with his claws. Back in 1973, he briefly does not know why he’s there and who young Charles is. President Nixon eventually agrees to Trask’s program and arranges an unveiling in Washington D.C. Magneto breaks into Trask’s Industries and steals the design plans of the Sentinels and implants metal on the Sentinels on a train to D.C. Back at the mansion, Charles eventually refuses to take a serum after Wolverine convinces him, which allows him to walk again but lose his powers, and uses Cerebro to find Mystique. As Wolverine explains what he has done for mutants and for him, he tells him to read his mind where he sees his traumatic experiences and then later telepathically talks to the older Professor X where he is asked to hope again. As Wolverine, Professor X and Hank go to the unveiling of the Sentinels to find Mystique, the Sentinels begin attacking the public, where Nixon and Trask are taken to a safe room, followed by Mystique in disguise. Magneto lifts an entire stadium and transports it to surround the White House and puts all but one Sentinel on lookout, and makes it to go after Wolverine and Beast. Wolverine attacks it but Magneto stabs him with reinforcement steel then drowns him in a nearby river. At the same time in 2023, Storm, Bishop, Colossus, Warpath, Sunspot, Iceman and Blink are killed protecting the monastery. When Trask discovers Mystique is in the safe room, Magneto pulls the safe room out of the White House. Beast injects himself with the serum to turn back into his human form so that the Sentinel will not attack him. Mystique slightly grazes Magneto with a plastic gun before being convinced by Professor X via telepathic powers to not kill Trask. Back in 2023, the Sentinels are close to firing upon the X-Men but everyone disappears. Logan wakes up back in the school and sees that Ororo, Kitty, Peter, Bobby, Hank, Rogue, Jean Grey and Cyclops all have survived. Logan finds Charles, who lets him know that they have a lot of catching up to do. Back in 1973, Mystique, impersonating Stryker, recovers the drowning Wolverine from the water. In a post credits scene people are seen bowing and chanting to En Sabah Nur. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine *James McAvoy as Professor X **Patrick Stewart as older Professor X *Michael Fassbender as Magneto **Ian McKellen as older Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique *Nicholas Hoult as Beast **Kelsey Grammer as older Beast *Shawn Ashmore as Iceman *Ellen Page as Shadowcat *Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask *Omar Sy as Bishop *Halle Berry as Storm *Daniel Cudmore as Colossus *Booboo Stewart as Warpath *Fan Bingbing as Blink *Adan Canto as Sunspot *Evan Peters as Quicksilver *Josh Helman as William Stryker *Lucas Till as Havok *Evan Jonigkeit as Toad *Gregg Lowe as Ink *Anna Paquin as Rogue *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey *James Marsden as Cyclops *Brendan Pedder as Apocalypse Production *Jason Flemyng didn't reprise his role as Azazel. *Ellen Page was excited to reprise her role as Kitty Pryde. *Hugh Jackman stated that Days of Future Past is "The Avengers" for X-Men fans. *Peter Dinklage was cast as the film's primary villain. *Matthew Vaughn has already presented ideas for the sequel: First Class is similar to Batman Begins, where you have the fun of introducing the characters and getting to know them, but that takes time. But with the second one, you can just get on with it and have a rollicking good time. That’s the main difference between Begins and The Dark Knight. I thought it would be fun to open with the Kennedy Assassination, and we reveal that the magic bullet was controlled by Magneto. We will only have one more new character. I won’t say who he… I won’t say who he or she is! But we will only be bringing one more new character in, because, I think, as Professor X is in a wheelchair, Magneto needs to have a nemesis he can fight with. Someone that will be his equal. I know who it is. It would be nice if I could say something, but I can’t, mate! I'd like to set it in the latter part of the 1960s where you’ve got The Stones, The Beatles, Flower Power." *Matthew Vaughn stepped down as role of director in October 2012, and it had been rumored that Bryan Singer to replace his role. Later, in the same month,it was announced that Bryan Singer will direct the film. *Lauren Shuler Donner has said that the sequel may be set in the 1970s. *Bryan Singer has stated that it could be set around the Civil rights movement or the Vietnam War. *Simon Kinberg, who co-wrote X-Men: The Last Stand and co-produced X-Men: First Class, will be one of the writers. *﻿James McAvoy expressed interest of Professor X getting really messed up in the sequel and speculated that a third film could show his transformation into the Professor X in the triology played by Patrick Stewart: "He can't just become the guy that we saw in the first three movies. He just had two major things happen to him. He's lost his best friend, essentially, and he's just been paralyzed from the waist down, which is just a huge, huge blow to his considerable ego. So he's got to deal with that... You've got to deal with that. I don't care if he's a superhero and has brain powers or not; he's just had a huge part of his physical life taken away from him, by someone he cares about more than anyone else. So he's got to deal with that." *Michael Fassbender has said that he is "very excited" about the possibility of a sequel: "We worked very hard. It was a very trying time. Thank god, James is a good guy a very smart guy and he's a very practical guy. Matthew's great because he makes films as a fan. There's something like a nine-year-old boy in him when he's making a film. He's very much into characters and allowing the characters to drive the plot and the plot to drive the action film, as opposed to action driving the film and threading in some sort of a plot. It was a very rewarding experience, so hopefully we'll get the same team back again." *Jennifer Lawrence expressed interest in returning playing Mystique in the sequel. *Rose Byrne and Álex González said that they have signed for two more films in the X-Men franchise. *January Jones said that she would love to do another movie, but she won't reprise her role as Emma Frost for this movie. *Lucas Till expressed interest in reprising his role. *Jason Flemyng has expressed interest in exploring the origins of Nightcrawler. *Hugh Jackman has said that he would like to return. *Principal photography began in April 2013. *Bryan Singer already explained about "Changing History" in the interview with Empire Magazine. Singer explains“I don’t want people to panic about us erasing the movies. I believe in multiverses.", and in the film, like he said, some events(example: twice death of Jean Grey) became possible events in alternate history of another multiverses. (From "THE PAST HAS A HABIT" Page 94~100 Empire Magazine May 2014) *A clip confirms the deaths of Emma, Banshee, Angel and Azazel. Videos Trailers X-Men Days of Future Past Wolverine Power Teaser|Wolverine Power Teaser X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - Official Trailer (2014)|X-Men: Days of Future Past Trailer #1 X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - Official Trailer 2 Sneak Peek (2014) HQ|X-Men: Days of Future Past Trailer #2 Sneak Peek X-Men Days of Future Past - Official Trailer 2|X-Men: Days of Future Past Trailer #2 X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - Official International (Japanese) Trailer 2 (2014) HD|International (Japanese) Trailer #2 File:X-Men Days of Future Past - Trailer Fannotation|Trailer Fannotation X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_(2014)_-_Movies_Trailer_3_for_X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past|X-Men: Days of Future Past Trailer #3 X-Men Days of Future Past - Beast Power Piece|Beast Power Piece X-Men Days of Future Past - Magneto Power Piece|Magneto Power Piece X-Men Days of Future Past - Blink Power Piece|Blink Power Piece TV Spots File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22I_Call_Them_Sentinels%22_TV_Spot|I Call Them Sentinels TV Spot X-Men Days of Future Past TV Spot HD 20th Century FOX X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - Official TV Spot 2 (2014) HQ Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Wolverine_Meets_Beast%22_Clip|"Wolverine Meets Beast" Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Who_Are_You%22_Clip|"Who Are You" Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Wolverine_Meets_Beast%22_Clip|"Wolverine Meets Beast" Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Who_Are_You%22_Clip|"Who Are You?" Clip X-Men Days of Future Past - "Easter-Egg Spiderman" Clip|The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Post-credits X-Men clip X-Men Days of Future Past - "You Abandoned Us All" Clip|You Abandoned Us All clip X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Opening_Battle%22_Clip|Opening Battle Clip Featurette X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - Official Featurette 1 (2014) HD Promotional X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - Viral Teaser Trailer (2013) HD|Trask Industries Commercial X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - "Peter Dinklage Bolivar Trask" Teaser (2013) HD|Bolivar Trask Teaser X-MEN DAYS OF FUTURE PAST - "Sentinel Loop" Teaser (2013) HD|Sentinel Teaser The Bent Bullet JFK and the Mutant Conspiracy X-Men|John F. Kennedy Assassination 25 Moments In the Struggle Between X-Men And Humans X-Men|25 Moments In the Struggle Between X-Men And Humans X-Men Mystique & The Western X-Tra Bacon Thickburger at Carl's Jr.|Mystique & The Western X-Tra Bacon Thickburger at Carl's Jr. Quicksilver & The X-tra Bacon, Egg, & Cheese Biscuit|Quicksilver & The X-tra Bacon, Egg, & Cheese Biscuit Behind the Scenes with Quicksilver & Colossus|Behind the Scenes with Quicksilver & Colossus Interviews File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Ian_McKellan_Interview|Ian McKellan Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Peter_Dinklage_Interview_2|Peter Dinklage Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Ellen_Page_Interview|Ellen Page Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Nicholas_Hoult_Interview|Nicholas Hoult Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Halle_Berry_Interview|Halley Berry Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Jennifer_Lawrence_Interview|Jennifer Lawrence Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Michael_Fassbender_Interview|Michael Fassbender Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_James_McAvoy_Interview|James McAvoy Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Patrick_Stewart_Interview|Patrick Stewart Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Bryan_Singer_Interview|Bryan Singer Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Hugh_Jackman_Interview_2|Hugh Jackman Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Fassbender_and_McAvoy_Interview|Fassbender and McAvoy Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Hugh_Jackman_Interview|Hugh Jackman Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Steward_and_Page_Interview|Steward and Page Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Peter_Dinklage_Interview|Peter Dinklage Interview Comic-Con X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Press Conference Part 1|Comic-Con Press Conference Part 1 X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Press Conference Part 1 2|Comic-Con Press Conference Part 2 X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Panel Part 1|Comic-Con Panel Part 1 X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Panel Part 2|Comic-Con Panel Part 2 X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Panel Part 3|Comic-Con Panel Part 3 Gallery Promotional Images X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_(film)_banner.jpg Cuc3.png Wezm.jpg 07hk.jpg X-men_DOFP-Sentinel.jpg XmenDOFP_Sentinels.jpg x-men-days-of-future-past-couverture-studio-cine-live.jpg xmdfpnpic14.jpg QBJgQUT.jpg|Sentinel (past) Edf3b31b02392fd541e7b1fadf2df16f-1-.jpg|Havok Hr X-Men- Days of Future Past 57-1-.jpg|Toad ZDYmSVE.jpg|William Stryker X-Men-DOFP-Empire-5-1-.jpg|Bolivar Trask T9KFrPz-1-.jpg|Mystique Empire-dofp-beast-1-.jpg|Beast Gu8d-1-.jpg|Quicksilver Ei6i-1-.jpg|Magneto (past) Empire-prof-x-young.jpg|Professor X (past) Empire-wolverine-young.jpg|Wolverine (past) Empire-singer-l.jpg|Bryan Singer Wolverine-future-dofp.jpg|Wolverine (future) Prof-x-future-l.jpg|Professor X (future) BfBKkjeIMAAgvIx.jpg|Magneto (future) Storm-future-DOFP.jpg|Storm Rogue-future-dofp.jpg|Rogue bm8u.jpg|Warpath 73i0.jpg|Shadowcat 1qsp.jpg|Sunspot Be 7xIdCUAA4SHU.jpg|Blink akz8.jpg|Iceman empire-dofp-bishop.jpg|Bishop hr_X-Men-_Days_of_Future_Past_78.jpg|Colossus dBECmVq.jpg|Sentinel (future) 04282947294809.jpg Aeux.png James McAvoy Professor X Days of Future Past.jpg X-Men- Days of Future Past 86.jpg ColossusDoFP.jpg Storm X-Men Days of Future Past Halle Berry.jpg BishopXMDoFP.jpg ShadowcatXMDoFP.JPG WarpathXMDoFP.jpg SunspotXMDoFP.jpg IcemanXMDoFP.JPG BlinkXMDoFP.JPG QuicksilverXMDoFP.jpg MystiqueXMDoFP.jpg HavokXMDoFP.jpg BeastXMDoFP.jpg ToadXMDoFP.JPG HughJackmanWolverineXMDoFP.JPG XDoFPFutureBanner.jpg XMDoFPX-Men.JPG X2.jpg X3.jpg X4.jpg X5.jpg X6.jpg X7.jpg X8.jpg X10.jpg X11.jpg X12.jpg X13.jpg X14.jpg X15.jpg X16.jpg X17.jpg X18.jpg X19.jpg Quicksilver 01-1-.png Mystique - Past 01-1-.png Magneto - Past 01-1-.png Magneto - Future 01-1-.png Kitty Pryde 01-1-.png Iceman 01-1-.png Charles Xavier - Past 01-1-.png Charles Xavier - Future 01-1-.png Blink-bishop-1-.png Beast 01-1-.png q1tu.png pydt.png lw8m.png uj9b.png 4fiq.png BkDQqVwCUAI6Jxp.jpg BkDZyHaCEAAeBDN.jpg BkDdVzICQAAeo3D.jpg BkDgayECIAAUDLo.jpg BkDWwIsIUAAJYmZ.jpg BkDNl9BIUAAwOum.jpg BkCeyVoIQAA1sOm.jpg BkDBb4pIEAAsXOd.jpg 1qspq.jpg Oktn.jpg Wj30.jpg Uoxi.jpg X8je.jpg C1ys.jpg 9kcs.jpg 9dkv.jpg Xavier-xmen.jpg Stormxmen.jpg 1797396_764068036956988_4745106206662505154_n.jpg 1979642_764068033623655_7237990824055148296_n.jpg Stills DF-20706.jpg y03m.jpg DF-07871.jpg DF-03813.jpg X-men-jennifer-lawrence.jpg X-men-03.jpg X-men-01.jpg TcVMaJJ.jpg OEPWtGo.png F3FKkTN.jpg 4njk.jpg 65f7.jpg 5q7m.jpg 1043.png Pojl.png 2gg3.png Project Wide Awake.jpg Kb74.jpg Z34o.jpg Newbishop.jpg Dofpnew.jpg UfyBfkc.jpg PC8DVJE.jpg MldGxfy.jpg LuHQZ4W.jpg LA8UzJl.jpg KSiBXMD.jpg Jmvvtso.jpg DC7bM0s.jpg 78884.jpg 78883.jpg 78882.jpg 78881.jpg 14tDQSV.jpg 1ZHCYgY.jpg WolverineXMDoFP.jpg MagnetoMystiqueXMDoFP.jpg EvsiPxi.jpg Logan & Beast Stop Fighting.jpg UeYEL7l-1-.jpg Michael-Fassbender-X-Men-Days-of-Future-Past-1-.jpg Logan, Charles & Beast looking at QuickSilver.jpg Charles inside Cerebro.jpg Mystique points the gun at Magneto.jpg article-2565402-1BB91CC800000578-776_634x738.jpg Magneto-wolverine-beast-new-x-men-days-of-future-past-1-.jpg Eight-new-exclusive-x-men-days-of-future-past-images-158631-a-1394803664-1000-667-1-.jpg Eight-new-exclusive-x-men-days-of-future-past-images-158631-a-1394803736-1000-667-1-.jpg Eight-new-exclusive-x-men-days-of-future-past-images-158631-a-1394803789-1000-667-1-.jpg UPZ1ee6-1-.jpg XX zpsa57e8755.jpg XPym7jy.jpg Tumblr n3tny1Z87S1ro4cnfo1 1280 zps7decb17a.jpg TkoNQaf.jpg T2nCULh.jpg R4AN0Th.jpg Aec8e04778f2e4fd54ec6d92f9a5213b.jpg 2018.jpg 2015.jpg 2013.jpg 2012.jpg 2011.jpg 2010.jpg 2009.jpg 2008.jpg 2006.jpg 2001.jpg 1996.jpg 1994.jpg 1991.jpg 1989.jpg 1988.jpg 1986.jpg 1984.jpg 1977.jpg 1975.jpg 1973.jpg 1972.jpg 1967.jpg 1965.jpg 1963.jpg 1962.jpg Talking.JPG Mag and Mys.JPG M and M.JPG Threat.jpg Angry M.JPG Wiks.jpg Pull.jpg Bishop Back.jpg Sucks.jpg Xmen_Tout_Photos.png x-men-days-of-future-past-movie-screenshot-storm.jpg X-Men-Days-Of-Future-Past-Storm.jpeg 10417513 786982008001156 4986241400433542446 n.jpg 10376942 786981984667825 6736072339964968482 n.jpg 10363701 786981858001171 2257676892115261164 n.jpg 10363391 786982134667810 2823316214028097864 n.jpg 10342445 786982081334482 8237496045233052197 n.jpg 10320450 786982048001152 2598075735303833699 n.jpg 10325371 786981894667834 768749559960671561 n.jpg 10320429 786981931334497 278240621454060832 n.jpg 1907634 786982114667812 6339095549681108696 n.jpg 10409495 788199937879363 1148237256426174855 n.jpg 10409427 788199964546027 612384289953944565 n.jpg 10373984 788199891212701 5220144893587614649 n.jpg 10371362 788199827879374 1836251182344259384 n.jpg 10366323 788200057879351 6855280513345675287 n.jpg 10155836 788200031212687 8408769946125237375 n.jpg 282962 788199924546031 8161227070694658259 n.jpg 10409526 787557661276924 8660668232596901239 n.jpg 10382720 787557734610250 2447182304563580759 n.jpg 10366193 787557677943589 6753173467422133751 n.jpg 10330439 787557777943579 5351395398835865299 n.jpg 10302636 787557864610237 4798595565146451224 n.jpg 10277425 787557917943565 3659799387093043549 n.jpg 10172871 787557827943574 7758972542554679514 n.jpg 1507124 787557884610235 2329533478296177457 n.jpg 1005549 787557697943587 3781807949978333330 n.jpg Tumblr n6ggeq0xfM1swdsh3o5 1280-1-.png Tumblr n6ggeq0xfM1swdsh3o9 1280-1-.png Tumblr n6ggeq0xfM1swdsh3o2 1280-1-.png 10382394 796219513741840 6850568715840520927 o.jpg 10380105 796218950408563 3826860532410627839 o.jpg 10339290 796219280408530 7867523722228321074 o.jpg 10257717 796218710408587 3565035266872214053 o.jpg Cool.png Behind the Scenes A9oMsAeCEAADneU.jpg A9PlxirCQAA5KhE.jpg BB3iNVfCcAAcL9Y.jpg BDbKYfaCMAAJCpX.jpg BDkI_afCcAA11ip.jpg be3lmz4ceaie37ojpglarge.jpg BEnkejlCIAAfM5K.jpg bfbc9ffciaepraijpglarge.jpg bgxudm5cqaikhjbjpglarge.jpg bgyg4lvccaafxjdjpglarge.jpg bhbncucyaeyuv2jpglarge.jpg bhqeigciaejcupjpglarge.jpg bhr5vdccaazufhjpglarge.jpg bhrrjklcmaamp7jpglarge.jpg bjp9iseciaaiuo5jpglarge.jpg bjpfpcuaakyxdjpglarge.jpg bklw0b2ccaakkozjpglarge.jpg blx3bnkcyaaw2iqjpglarge.jpg PHwDJXy4dvmczE 1 m.jpg PHtfsM0GDFiHwC 1 m.jpg PHJUuRU2Us5gNN 1 m.jpg PHaPLYKFIqRgei 1 m.jpg PHaPLYKFIqRgei 1 m (1).jpg PH1C9LzHPMdc4a 1 m.jpg F 161576.jpg F 161187.jpg DoFPEditing.jpg filmz.ru_f_158043.jpg filmz.ru_f_161575.jpg filmz.ru_f_167688.jpg filmz.ru_f_167691.jpg filmz.ru_f_167692.jpg filmz.ru_f_169169.jpeg wheelchair.jpg File:DF-24122.jpg File:DF-01593.jpg Tkgi.jpg Sjpz.jpg Qbl6.jpg Pd83.jpg N0u4.png J7f8.png Hz82.jpg Efdy.jpg D3on.jpg Cl85.jpg 8pkl.jpg 5yf1.jpg 0o3a.jpg 0lta.jpg 78331.jpg MrZrYej.jpg 2xBTFff.jpg X-men-days-of-future-past-bryan-singer-booboo-stewart-1-.jpg 001bts.jpg 002bts.jpg 003.jpg 004.jpg 005.jpg 006.jpg 007.jpg 008.jpg 009.jpg 010.jpg 011.jpg 012.jpg 013.jpg 014.jpg 015.jpg 016.jpg 017.jpg 018.jpg 019.jpg 020.jpg 021.jpg 022.jpg 023.jpg 024.jpg 025.jpg 027.jpg 028.jpg 029.jpg 030.jpg 031.jpg 032.jpg 033.jpg 034.jpg 035.jpg 036.jpg 037.jpg 039.jpg 040.jpg Concept Art s6gd.jpg u51g.jpg 1uao.jpg External Links *Trask Industries *The Bent Bullet *25 Moments Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Spoiler Category:Released Movies